


Wilted Rose

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: Which one of your OTP is the one to die and which one is the one to sit in the middle of the street, holding their body and screaming at them to come back?





	Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope y'all will like this one. Unlike my first one I'll try to make it make sense.

Ruby can't explain the feeling. 

The feeling of an Ursa tearing you apart and ripping you to shreds. She doesn't remember what happened very well, or what led up to it, but she remember the feeling of desperation and relief. Now, here she was. In Weiss's arms. She looked up at her girlfriend and smiled painfully. "Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby asked weakly. Weiss cried at the sight, "You dunce! Why!? Why did you do that?!" Weiss felt her heart beating frantically. This. This is not what she had planned when she asked Ruby out tonight. It was supposed to be the night.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as Ruby chuckled hoarsely. "I can't..I can't let you get hurt Weiss. Weiss...." She paused looking into Weiss' eyes, "I love you Weiss." With that, Ruby's eyes slowly closed, a smile on her lips as her body went limp. Weiss' world crashed down. She grabbed Ruby roughly "Ruby! Ruby please!" She sobbed, "Ruby! Please come back! Come back. Come back. Come back!" Weiss held Ruby's body close rocking it back and forth pleading and hoping this was all just a dream. That this never happened. That Ruby would open her eyes and tell her it was all just a joke. But, that moment never came. 

What did come was a large group of Grimm all trained on to Weiss. Weiss didn't move from her spot but all she whispered as the Grimm charged at her was, "Ruby Rose. I love you too." And with that Weiss wrecked havoc over the Grimm giving no mercy as she thought of revenge for her beloved. When she killed ever single one she paused in front of Ruby's body and picked it up. She held it gently and smiled sadly, "This was the day I was gonna ask you to marry me Ruby Rose, you dunce."


End file.
